Save the Last Dance
by team-edward4life1225
Summary: Edward comes over to Bella's house hoping to spend the day with her, only to find out her cousin is in town and wants to spend the day with her. At the end of the day Edward finds Bella doing something out of character.
1. Damn Bells

**Okay, this is totally my first fanfiction one-shot and posting ever. I really don't read one-shots a lot. So here we go see you at the bottom! ~Michelle!**

**Link to the way the dance is supposed to look on bottom of page**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Characters**  


**

* * *

**  
"Hello love." Edward said leaning against the wall of Bella's bed room.

"Edward!" Bella said holding her chest, as her heart hammered in her chest. Edward looked at her in amusement. "I didn't hear you come in." She said as she…zipped up her bag? Where was she going? Edward thought to himself

"Love, are you planning on a trip of some sort?" He asked in confusion his brow furrowing.

"Oh, my cousin came today unexpectedly; I am going to spend the day with him in Port Angeles that's all." Bella said pulling the bag over her shoulder with a shrug.

"And the bag?" He asked her he asked her with slightly less confusion

"Some stuff he asked me to bring"

"Like I said the visit was completely unexpected." She said grinning sheepishly as she leaned up to peck him on the lips as he chuckled.

"So, who is this cousin who will be taking you away from me for the day?" Edward asked in amusement as he wrapped her arms around her waist holding his warm body against his cold one.

"His name is Chace, he lives in California. He used to live in Arizona." She said looking into his eyes being slightly dazzled "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well that's great you get to see him although it means I won't see you all day." Edward said as he pouted.

"I should be back by 8 or 9." Bella said kissing his pouting lip, pulling him out of his room in to the hall and down the stairs.

"Do you want me to drive you there love?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Nope, I barley get to drive with you as it is." Bella teased as she smiled at him while they walked out of the house.

Edward opened up the door to her big red truck. "Alright love." He said as he gave her a crooked grin, which turned serious. "You have your cell phone right?"

Bella turned to him with a breathtaking "Yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine Edward. 'Kay?"

"Remember take care of my heart I left it with you. I love you." Edward said holding her check in his hand.

"I will, I love you too." She said as she leaned into his hand, and all too soon the moment was over and Bella was pulling her truck out of the drive. Edward watched until he couldn't see any longer and started on his way home.

Once he made it to his house he parked the Volvo outside the garage and jumped out seeing Esme on the front porch.

"Hello Edward," She smiled at him which soon turned into a look of confusion. "Where's Bella?" she asked.

_Bella isn't here, what happened? _Esme thought in concern. "Nothing is going on Esme; she's spending the day with a family member." Edward answered with a small smile

_Charlie?_ She thought lifting her eyebrows slightly. Edward shook his head. "Renee came to visit her?" Esme thought with slight excitement of meeting Bella's mother.

"No, it's a cousin, his name is Chace." He said. "He's visiting from California"

_Chace, that is defiantly a pretty boy name. You should get a name like that it fits you. Edward is too manly of a name for you Eddie boy._ Emmett thought to him

"Excuse me Esme; I have to go kill your other son." He said as he ran into the house chasing after him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Edward was sitting it the living room with his family reading a book which was only to pass the time until Bella came home. He had tackled Emmett into a large tree by the time they had made it deep into the forest earlier, leading them into a wrestling match that went on for an hour.

Edward was about the turn the page in his Bella's worn Wuthering Heights book, when Alice stiffened pulled into a vision and he watched. Bella was being pulled in close to a boy who seemed to be 19 with blue eyes, with a smile on her face they moved closer and closer each other, their noses brushing against each others, the vision faded out. Edward's grip on the book tightened, as Alice looked at him along with the rest of the family.

"What happened you guys?" Emmett asked not liking being left out.

_Let's go see before we assume things that only lead to more problems remember._ Alice thought to Edward.

"Come on everyone lets go, were going to Bella." Alice chirped, as Edward got up and walked out to his Volvo.

"Edward." Carlisle called as he and the others followed Alice out to the Jeep "Is she okay, son?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Edward said with a stoic face as he pulled the Volvo out of the drive toward Port Angeles, with Emmett's Jeep following

They followed Bella's scent through Port Angeles; luckily Bella had her window open leaving them a trail to follow to find her.

As Edward got out of his Volvo with his family following they looked at the build which they found Bella's truck along with a Dodge Viper.

Emmett whistled. "Dudes got a nice car I will admit." He said after hearing that was included in the vision. "At least, if this is true we know the guy Bella's with has taste." Emmett laughed but then abruptly stopped seeing the looks everyone was giving him.

"Edward are you sure man, I mean a Dance studio." Emmett said as he and the rest of the family walked towards the building.

"Emmett, her truck is right there. How many people have the exact same truck as her?" Rose asked incredulously to her husband and shook her head muttering 'idiot'

As the family entered the studio they heard two people laughing one of the two Bella the other was the guy in the vision the assumed. Edward noticed he could not hear the thoughts of his either

"One more song?" The guy asked.

"One more, then I have to go home." She said as the music started.

The family could now see the guy and Bella facing each other on the opposite side of the room. Although was looking down they could see his eyes were a deep blue and he and brown hair with thick eyebrows. He had a strong chin with some stubble on it he was about 4 inches taller than Bella. He was wearing a suit with the shirt buttoned.

Bella on the other hand had her hair out and was wearing a blue dress with a halter neck that went mid thigh. She was also wearing 3 inch heals with it.

The family along with Edward were in shock with the sight of Bella alone, Edward was more so.

As the horn line sections started the guy from the vision started, doing a step sequence away from Bella landing on one knee looking back at Bella. Then Bella strutted out gracefully to the other side of the room still facing him giving her hips on last shake.

_Well you can dance_

_Every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

Bella span around in a slight twirl to only land and sit on his knee, which he then spun her back out while still holding her hand, as he stood up.

_And you can smile_

_Every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand_

_'Neath the pale moonlight_

Bella then slowly spun back into him before dipping her head back slowly, only for him to drop her to the floor while she pointed her right leg and folded her left as she landed on the floor sweeping it across before being pulled up while swaying her hips.

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

He grabbed Bella's waist making Edward growl slightly, before twisting her back and forth then turning her to face him before they began a graceful box sequence. They began to spin out from each other.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

Bella started to twist her hips and feet as he rotated her changing there positions.

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone_

Bella began to walk to a walk sequence around the blue eyed boy as he led her around him

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

As he pulled her close to his hips, their noses grazed each others, he hitched her right leg on his hip. The Cullen's eyes bulged as Bella's leg dragged across the floor in an erotic but graceful way following the two of the moving backwards

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in who's arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me_

_Ooh, you make a promise_

_That you'll save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance_

_The very last dance_

_For me_

The music began to pick up pace suddenly and their movement became sharper as they did the steps and twist seeming as one body When the song was coming to a close he slowly spun him and Bella around before dipping her with her back in a arch, her head facing the mirror showing her family there.

She quickly shot up as her family continued to stare at her in shock. "Edward" She breathed.

"Bella, you know them?" The boy asked coming to her side.

"Yeah," She breathed still looking at her family , "This is my family, and my Boyfriend, Edward"

"Damn Bells, you look Hot little sis!" Emmett said breaking out of the shock, making Rose smack the back of his head.

"Bella, dear would you introduce us to your friend." Esme said looking at the boy with a small smile as she came up to Edward.

"Oh, everyone this is Chace, my cousin and, former..dance partner." She finished smiling sheepishly at her families shocked eyes.

* * *

**Okay if you guys like this enough I may extend it. Don't for get to review please! LOVE YOU READERS~ Michelle**

**.com/watch?v=mfDXdUze76Y&feature=related  
**


	2. Amazing Skills and Mesmerizing Blush

**I am back! I was disappointed in the reviews considering...I don't have any but, I wasn't gonna be mean and not write any. People started Author Alerting me and so I took that and made a second chapter. Now I don't know where I am going with this after this chapter because I planned on stopping last chapter, so review and give me some ideas please.**

**Anyway Happy Reading! ~ Michlle**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight...at all.. I just wish I did.**

* * *

"Dance Partner?" Several Voices called out.

"Bella love, I thought you said you couldn't dance." Edward said sadly, thinking about the fact that she had lied to him about something she was so talented at.

"Edward, right?" Chace said speaking towards them for the first time, Edward looked at him, and "Bella thinks she bad at a lot of stuffs she is amazing at." He said as he ruffled Bella's hair.

"That's because I am not that good." She muttered under her breath.

"Bella, you were better than good, that amazing." Alice told her best friend. "And you did it all in 3" heels and a beautiful dress." She sighed, that last statement closing the deal for her.

"I must say Bella you did look very graceful." Jasper added with his southern twang.

"Yeah Bells, you and your cousin..." Emmett whistled to get his point across.

Bella walked over to Edward, looking down slightly, not looking straight into his eyes. "So I take it you aren't mad?"

"No, surprised most defiantly, so you can dance, my love?" He said looking at Bella with a crooked grin.

"Yes, according to you and everyone else I have danced in front of I am no amateur." She said with a shrug.

"Damn straight, Bella." Chace said walking up. "Let me formally introduce myself, my little cousin was very mediocre in her presentation." Chace teased with a wink.

"I am Chace Collins. Bella's cousin, and dance partner, which I have been since she was 13 and I was 15. My amazing skills and her mesmerizing blush brought us championships 3 years in a row, 2004 being the best and latest." Chace finished with a smirk to Bella who was blushing at the stares the Cullen's were giving her. "I miss anything Bella?"

"I don't believe so Chace, thank you for that unnessicary ego jolt you gave yourself." Bella said rolling her eyes from in Edwards's arms.

"You two have excellent stage chemistry, if you don't mind me saying." Carlisle said looking from between the two of them.

"Yeah, you could feel the heat." Emmett boomed.

"Oh man, you thought that was heat?" Chace asked with the shake of his head. "That was nothing. Right,_ Isabella._"

Bella groaned from inside Edward's arms, and then turned out of them give Chace a scowl.

"Whoa! It gets hotter?!" Emmett exclaimed. "Bella, what have you been hiding."

"Bellarella, I know you haven't told them you dance but, I am surprised your dad didn't show off the tapes." Chace said as he got lost in his own thoughts, "I mean sure you were pretty much half naked and the moves were sultry, but that was Nationals, National Championships we had won Bella! You should be proud."

"Why would I show them that, they are perfect at everything, my dancing, looks like penguin waddling compared to theirs." She said quietly.

"Sultry moves…Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett shook his head side to side. "Why have you not shared this with us…your family. As you know there are no secrets in the Cullen family, you should show us now."

"I don't know if Charlie has the tape?" Bella said, making it like a question.

"Well we could always do it now and then if you have it you can show them the footage." Chace said looking up at the ceiling, ignoring the scowl Bella was giving him.

"Ohh Bella please, dance to this song for us!" Alice chirped bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, Belly, please!" Emmett said imitating Alice.

Bella looked at Edward "Do whatever you wish, although, I would love to see you dance more." Edward said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Esme too." He said, as she turned to Esme who nodded at her.

She sighed, and then gave them a smile. "Okay, but like he said, this song does get…intense. I need to go get into character for it." Bella finished pecking Edward on the lips once, before going it into the back room of the studio.

Chace came up, to Edward and said "You really love Bella, I can tell. So do me a favor and take care of her she's like a little sister." He said as he nodded at where she went.

"I will, I love her with all my heart, I would never let anything happen to her." Edward said looking at Chace with respect.

"Good man, you seem like a pretty awesome dude. I am glad Bella found you, all of you." He nodded to them and walked back to the stereo system.

"You all may want to sit down; standing all that long must be irritating." Chace said as he started putting in the CD. The Cullen's went to sit in the chairs by the window to watch Bella, even though they could stand like that all day.

"Bella and I will be explaining the story we will be dancing to in the prelude of the song." He said with a smile once the CD and stereo was set up. He started to take off his jacket and roll up the sleeves. "Have any of you ever seen Moulin Rouge?" He asked raising his eyebrows at the Cullen's.

He noticed them all shaking their head. "This should be interesting, just remember what I said okay." He chuckled at them.

Just then the door had open and Bella came in wearing the same outfit but her hair was looking more wild and curly.

"Are you ready, _Isabella?_" He asked her with a smirk as he grabbed a fedora from the chair and placed it on his head. She nodded and he started the music. "A story of love."

The violins could be heard in the beginning of the song. Chase walked to the center of the room, "The story of The PROSTOTUTE." He booms with emotion, as he pointed over to Bella with a smirk which she returned, before strutting over to the center of the room with confidence that had the Cullen's enamored.

"And the man, who falls in love with her…" He said putting both his hands on his chest, before placing himself in the middle of the room strait across from Bella, both of them staring each other down.

"Bella really gets into character." Jaspers whispers still staring at the scene

"Yeah she does." Rose commented for the first time

They each take a step toward the same direction in the large circle the created. Putting large emphasis on the first step. Then they begin to turn around each other. "First there is desire." Moving their noses next to each other running their hands up and down their own bodies, just barely making contact with each other.

"Then passion." He booms, grabbing Bella's wrist with strength after she tried to touch him, but not before running his own hand up her leg, as he ran his nose down her neck.

"Then Suspicion!" he yelled again taking her wrist and pushing her away. "Jealousy, Anger!" He said pushing her away to tip his hat down to stand with a fist clenched, and the real song began. Bella walked around him with a sultry look before walking to his side as he threw off his hat and turned her on his foot with her left leg extended on the ground with a snap like action. Before pulling her leg to be hitched on his on his other foot just a quick.

He dipped her and swung her body around, then before Bella did a stand on one leg with leg extended to a point before doing a twirl on it. He twirled her back before lifting her legs and spinning her around for her to kick out of his hold gently. They both kicked their legs out gently before Bella leaned back her head almost touching the ground her right leg pointed.

_Will drive you!__  
__Will drive you!__  
__Will drive you!__  
__MAD!_  
_ROXANNE!_

They both began a step kick sequence before Bella dropped to kick out her leg and sweep it across the floor. When she came back up she stepped over Chace's left leg and Chance repeated it until they rotated. She kicks out before moving back for the semi climacteric move. She did a quad spin before she stood on her left leg and pointed her arms falling into Chace dramatically with elegance, then she bent her right leg as she stoop up straight. Running her hand down Chace's hair as she did.

_You don't have to put on that red light__  
__Walk the streets for money__  
__You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right__  
__ROXANNE_

Chase spun her around into a spin and she lifted her leg onto Chases arm, which led them into the step sequence again with a spin to which Bella started kicking her legs up slowly in to spin, until Chace grabbed it and put it on the back of his shoulder, moving it to his hip then finishing the spin, putting Bella in front. Bella again ran her hands down his shoulder, as he did the same to her arm as he lowered himself to one knee.

"You can still handle these Bella?" he asked quickly.

"Let's see" She instantly replied.

_  
__You don't have to wear that dress tonight__  
__ROXANNE__  
__You don't have to sell your body to the night__  
_

Once he was almost touching the ground he lifted his hand into the air and Bella started to walk while she was still low in his grasp, kicking out her leg as she slid the other one back she hit the ground in a split and was lifted back up into a quick spin as he turned to the side dipping he back over his knee before putting his face in her collar bone.

The Cullen's all gasped at what they had just saw, Emmett on the other hand whistled, while Edward remained frozen in his seat that image ingrained into his memory..

They got up, and then Chace lifted Bella who did another spilt as they spun and did a quick dip again.

_His eyes upon your face__  
__His hand upon your hand__  
__His lips caress your skin__  
__ITS MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_

Beginning another kick /step sequence like earlier. Kicking in between one another's legs as he lead her in a twirl across the dance studio. Bella did on last backward kick to the side.

_Why does my heart cry? (ROXANNE!) _

He spun her and let go watching her twirl across the floor. He grabbed her hips once again lifting her as she did another graceful kick, before dropping to the floor with her leg extended as he spun her around. They repeated the same thing one with her standing on his foot, before quickly going into a step sequence again following the music's climatic tempo increase.

_Feelings I can't fight! (ROXANNE!)__  
__Your free to leave me but__  
__Just don't deceive me!__  
__...And please believe me when I say__  
__I LOVE YOU!_

As he lifted her after they started to look like they were kicking each other's legs, soon latching on to one another's swinging them against each other before Chase kicked hers off and spun her from it until she dropped and extending her leg. Holding on to his knee clinging looking at the Cullen's, her audience as Chase looked down at her with strong intensity, they slid up.

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que le voy a hacer?_

_Me dejaste, me dejaste en un tango. _

_El alma se me fue. _

_Se me fue hasta la sombra.__  
__Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas Rozanne._

They both began to spin in the circles Chase was leading sensually touching each other until Chase dropped them in the same pose they ended with on him running his hand down her torso. The got up and again spun around, at one point with Bella's legs pointed until the sort of came to a pose.

"Still think you can handle this" she said with a smirk.

"I have no idea. Let's see if we still have it." He winked

The violin began a vibrato as Bella began to stand on his Calf and Bend back head almost touching the ground again as the Cullen's cheered.

_Why does my heart cry? (__ROXANNE!)__  
Feelings I can't hide!__ (You don't have to put on that red light!)__  
ROXANNE!__ (You don't have to wear that dress tonight!)__  
ROXANNE!__ (ROXANNE!)__  
I love you!__ (You don't have to put on that red light!)__  
I love you!__ (ROXANNE!)__  
I love you!__ (You don't have to wear that dress tonight!)__  
I love you!__ (ROXANNE!)_

Chace help her down before she began a step sequence and kicked out before he pulled her back and lifted her completely over his shoulders and twirled her body around his head as she bent her body in the most artistic graceful ways she could think of, as he moves he to his hips and put her on her feet into another back arching dip with her thigh over his arm.

They did another kicking and step sequence with a lift. For they began to kick each others legs again as he lifted Bella again into another lift. He spun Bella extended leg around outs as the violins continued to blast out their ending. Bella kicked out her leg as he spun her out quickly before lifting her again.

_ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!_

She was on top of his head her back into another arch, he lifted her even higher, and she grabbed on to her legs making herself into a human ring as Chace spun around, as the song came to a close he dropped Bella over his torso onto his stomach, still holding on to her feet, he stood with his hands free and feet spread when the end came.

The Cullen's were completely shocked, which immediately wore off as they began applauding, and moving towards the two who were on the ground.

"Okay I hope you find the tape Bellarina."Chace said, breathing rapidly. "I will not drive up here to do _that_ every time you want to show off."

Bella snorted, although it sounded stifled because she was out of breath. " I'll remember that as I look for it."

"That was incredidible BELLA!" Alice screeched. " I didn't even know or think you could move like that!!"

"Yes that was beautiful, Bella. You shouldn't be so quick to write off you skills." Esme said. "It was very graceful and Elegant, but passionate all the same." She finished with a smile. "Please don't give up on your talent."

"Yeah Bells you are so flexible. I mean that split.." He said staring off. " And then the way you bent you back. If Rose did that.." He stopped as Rose smacked him up the head, making him flinch, ignoring the red blush that just went a shade deeper on Bella's face.

"Anyway that shows for a good time in the bedroom right Eddiekins?" Emmett finished waggling his eyebrows at his brother.

"Emmett," Edward growled in warning and came forward to wrap his arms around Bella. "You did and impeccable job love. That was beautiful, although that word doesn't cover it." As he kissed Bella on the lips.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"So how long did it take you both to learn that." Carlisle asked with interest.

"Oh. We had been working on that on and off for 2 years." Chace said with a shrug. " I just danced, Bella thought of the stuff."

"Thanks for throwing me under a bus again Chace." Bella said with a scowl.

"No problem little cousin. That's my job." He said with a wink which he turned into a sad face. "Now tell me how much you're going to miss me, cause if I don't go I will never make it back to L.A. in time for the shoot."

"Aww, _I am so going to miss you._" Bella said sarcastically.

"Aww Smella, I don't want to go either!" Chace said grabbing her up in a hug.

"Whatever. Chase Pimple Face." Bella said with a roll of her eyes before she hugged him.

"Now Clumsarella, no need to call people names. Who knows what I might do to you when you visit me." He said with a twinkle in his eye. " Or maybe I won't have to maybe you'll do my work for me and bring about them ultra violet rays of blush."

"I hate you." She said as she pulled away crossing her arms.

"I love you too, Bellarella." He finished looking to the rest of the family.

"You guys should come too, I could do new family portraits with your new sister and daughter in law included." He said with a smirk over to Bella whose mouth was open in shock.

"You…knew?" she said blushing.

"Big Cousin Chace knows everything. Plus, you're an open book Bella." He said with a shrug

"I hope to see you guys again, soon." He said as he grabbed his bag kiss Bella on the head and walked out of the dance studio.

"So why are you guys here again?" Bella asked looking up at Edward.

* * *

**So like I said earlier I have no freaking idea where I am going with this now. Completely clueless. I would like my readers to help though, with suggestions. Or just review in general would be nice, I will respond. I just don't think if I get an idea where I am going with this that I will continue, I just leave it at a Double-shot of sorts.**

**Anyway heres the way the dance looks:**

**.com/watch?v=lUFItwV5D3s&feature=youtube_gdata**

**And Heres Bella's Hair:**

**twilight-review(Dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/kristen-stewart-ap(Dot)jpg**

**Catch you later, MY AVID READERS XD**


End file.
